Rin x Len 100 Oneshots
by CloverRin
Summary: Title says all. Stories will be about twincest, mirror-image lovers, and also based off of songs! Please R&R and PM me with suggestions or ideas for other chapters! Made this because of the story "Bows and Bananas" from lizzie-rivers a totally awesome person you should check out! Arigato! Enjoy!
1. Who Cares if We're Twins?

**Hello everyone!**

** Because of a story of one-shots started by an awesomely awesome person that rocks names lizzie-rivers, I've decided to make a collection of one-shots called the 50 RIN X LEN ONE-SHOT CHALLENGE!**

** I'm going to make 50 one-shots consisting of the best couple, Rin x Len! (Well, it says that in the summary. I'm such a baka sometimes. POOP! Oh well. XD)**

** So, please enjoy! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (PM me for suggestions or ideas for other chapters!)**

** That would make me so happy! So please keep reviewing! A BIG HUGE Arigato for all of the people who read my stories! You're so kind! I love you all! Lol XD**

** Enough of my talk. Onto the story!**

I walked into my house, feeling exhausted from the hard day of school. My twin brother, Len, who was a couple minutes younger than me, also walked into the house behind me.

"Rin-onee! Grab me a banana, will you?" Len asked.

I sighed. Apparently I've started to become Len's little slave. Whoop dee doo.

"Fine," I went into the kitchen, took a banana and chucked it at Len's head, hitting him square in the fac. He fell backwards, TOTALLY off guard.

"HA!" I giggled as Len moaned an, "Ow…"

"What was that for?!" Len cried with annoyance. I couldn't stop giggling.

"For always bossing me around! That's what!" I said. "You've been treating me like a slave recently and I DON'T LIKE IT!"

I ran up to my room. Sure what I did was wrong, but revenge is one of the many things I live for. Other than wearing giant bows on my head, singing, and eating oranges all day long.

I threw my book bag onto the ground. Man, why did I have to share a room with stupid Len anyways? He's the most annoying person in the world, with more than a gazillion crushes at school. No wonder he treated himself like a prince. I'm just a maid to him, huh?

That totally sucks for me though, because…well, I have a crush on my own brother. That's right…but I mean, we'd never be together anyways. Especially the way he's been treating me, it tells me I'm nothing more than a sister who is supposed to do all of his work.

Len came into our room, the banana in his hand, a small bump on the middle of his forehead. _I hit him THAT hard? _I thought, starting to feel guilty. But my guilty face turned into a glare. I whipped my head away, but not after I caught a glance of the sad face Len looked at me with.

After dinner, I headed up to my room to do homework. I settled down on my bed and plugged in my headphones to my iPod, listening to Meltdown, my favorite song. I closed my eyes for a moment as I hummed the tune, not noticing Len come in the door. When I opened my eyes, I saw him looking at me, smiling.

"AH!" I screamed, jumping back onto my bed in surprise. Len's eyes opened for a moment.

"What're you doing?!" I blushed wildly. Len heard me sing? He won't live to see the daylight tomorrow, that's for sure, because he embarrassed the poop right out of me. Not literally though. THAT would be utterly disturbing and creepy.

"I-I'm sorry, but your voice was so pretty…" Len looked down, blushing as well. What was on his mind…?

"Well don't listen to me again! Oh my god," I sighed. "I…I like to keep my voice to myself…" My cheeks were red hot. And not just because of embarrassment from the singing issue, but also because of Len…

"Well…what about your mouth?" Len asked suddenly.

"M-my mouth?" _What the heck is he asking now?! _"Well, I guess not, just my singing voice…"

When I looked up, Len's face was only a few centimeters from mine. I blushed furiously. "L-Len, what're you doing?!"

All of a sudden, Len was on top of me, pinning me down. His face looked like someone had smeared red paint all over it, but I guess what's what my face looks like too.

"Look, Rin…I-I…I love you, more than a sibling should…" Len's gaze fell off of me. "And I know it's wrong, b-but…"

Is he going to kiss me? He's SO going to kiss me. That would be awesome! Wait, NO IT WOULDN'T! He's my BROTHER for crying out loud! What am I thinking? So many thoughts rambled through my brain at the same time that I almost started to feel dizzy.

I was almost getting ready to kiss him when Len got off me, blushing like crazy. I watched him go to his bed, sitting on the far edge and facing away from me. My stomach twisted. I bet a million dollars his did too.

"L-Len," I said softly, so softly he probably didn't hear me. I got up and walked over to him. He looked at me, tears forming in his light blue eyes.

"What're you doing? I thought you hated me," Len said sadly. I shook my head.

"You baka, you don't get it, do you?" I smiled. "I l-like you too…a-a Lot, actually…"

With that, Len leaned over, giving me a light kiss. It felt like heaven rushing through me, a new sensation I'd never felt before. I kissed him back, and the world around me seemed to freeze in that moment. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Well, except when we pulled apart to breath. That stunk.

"Oh, Len," I said, rushing into his arms, tears flowing from my cheeks. He hugged me back tight.

"Don't worry. This can be our little secret," Len smiled.

We crossed pinkies and said at the same time, "Forever."

**Lol. Fluffy and cheesy ending XD**

** Please keep reading! ENJOY! :D (Don't forget to review! Favorite! Follow! …Please?)**


	2. Meltdown

** Yay for chapter 2! **

**This chapter is based off of Meltdown, a.k.a. my favorite song in the world, with a twist at the end! **

**BEWARE! Character death up ahead. Not really bad though, I don't say any details, really.**

**Enjoy!**

-Rin POV-

I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. _2 AM_, it read, staring at me mockingly as the seconds ticked by ever so slowly. It's been forever since I've found a good night's sleep, and tonight was especially bad.

My stomach was burning for some reason. I let out a moan. Life was so painful. _What did I ever do to you, life?!_ I wanted to scream out. _HUH?!_

I sat up in my bed; my eyes were wide awake. I looked out the window. Lights were shining in the street, almost blinding me. I turned away. I shivered; tonight seemed especially chilly.

My whole world has changed. Let me rephrase that; my whole life has changed…changed into a horrible mess.

I looked at the lighter next to me. _The oil's almost out,_ I thought, sighing. There's my first sign; it's saying that the time in my life is running out, just as fast as the oil is disappearing.

A thin smile comes across my lips, although my stomach is burning. _The whole world is a lie,_ I say to myself. If I was right, then life would go easier. Too bad I'm wrong.

I get out of my bed, standing up tall. All of those dreams I had, you and I. I would wring my arms around your neck in the night. Those dreams are long gone, broken. Those dreams don't exist anymore. Neither will I.

There are tears in my delicate eyes, being fueled by the same burning in my heart. More like, the flame burning out my heart.

_Why won't you just take me to a nuclear reactor already?_ I think furiously. _To fly, to soar…all of those nightmares will disappear forever as a blue light shines in my soul…_

_If you'd just take me to a nuclear reactor,_ I think_, then I could cry soft tears as my sins would be relieved within a miracle…_

I hear the sound of someone running upstairs towards my room. _Him,_ I say to myself. I don't bother to waste any of my useless energy on him, though.

Looking outside once more, I see the cloudy sky casting dark shadows on the window glass, reminding me of the lie that this world really is.

The sun is still setting, like a swollen eye, bloody inside. It only resembles that everything in this cruel world is dead, slowly melting away.

In another broken dream, I wring my arms around your neck, curtains dancing in the breeze of a cherry spring. All of the words I say are spoken by dry, injured, colorless lips. Even they are melting like a life of fragile bubbles.

_Why won't you just take me to a nuclear reactor already?_ I think, even angrier this time. _While I fly, disabled memories will go white and disappear, like they never happened._

_ If you'd just take me to a nuclear reactor, _I sigh, I would dive right into the beautiful blue center and melt away…like good old days, I would finally sleep in the tenderness of a dream.

The second hand of the wall clock slowly ticks, a noise echoing in my brain. I'm getting restless. Why couldn't everything just end?

My ears a ringing so loudly…and they won't stop…

-Len POV-

Where's Rin? I can't find her.

She's been worrying me ever since she started to talk about me taking her to nuclear reactors.

…That's it.

It pains me to say, but I think that's where she is right now…

I have to save her.

-Rin POV-

With the reactor below my feet I stared at it ever so deeply. The time has come.

Suddenly, a voice shouted behind me, "Rin, WAIT!"

I turned around; my eyes are still dull with mixed emotions as I stared at his face.

It's him.

"Rin," he sighed, panting, sadness in his blue eyes. I stared at them dully. My face shows no emotion.

"Please, Rin, don't do it," he whispered.

I kept staring, taking time to blink. "The world will be better without me clogging up the happiness that is already gone. I need to sleep again. I need to live again, in a different dimension."

His eyes filled up with tears. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my stomach. A horrible sadness that I can't explain…

I pushed it aside. "I'm sorry," I said as emotionless tears pour from my eyes. But I know I care.

Len leaned over and kissed me softly, tears running down both of our eyes.

Suddenly, I remember my last broken dream…where everyone disappeared out of sight. I was alone as my room expanded, as well as my nightmare. They were both growing bigger, and I could hardly breathe, my chest full of pain…like now.

After Len broke away from the kiss, I stepped back, holding my heart…

…Until I slipped…

My eyes flew open. I didn't want to die anymore. I didn't want to give away all of those memories. I didn't want it to end here…

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell. Len looked down at me while crying,

"RIN!" The pain in his face. The pain in my heart. I had a choice if I wanted to stay alive.

One moment changed it.

_ If I dive into a nuclear reactor,_ I thought, tears dripping from my eyes as I fell, faster and faster, will all of my dreams come true? Is this really what I wanted?

_Now I have to say goodbye to everything. I closed my eyes and felt a hand touching mine. I opened my eyes and saw him._

Len. Coming with me.

_When we dive into the core,_ I think, _there will be a morning too beautiful for the both of us…_

Goodbye old world. I'll miss you.

With a sizzle, the lights turned out forever…

Until tomorrow.


End file.
